1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention is in the general field of drilling apparatus, and is more particularly directed to an improved well drilling apparatus which is also suitable for drilling holes of any nature, and is particularly directed to the drilling apparatus in which a casing for the hole being drilled may be inserted simultaneously with the drill and/or independently thereof, and may be turned in any relationship to the action of the drill.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
There have been many drills, post-hole auguring devices, and the like, made for special purposes and for general hole drilling purposes. Some of such devices provide for insertion of well casing material, which consists of a hollow cylinder of metal or the like to prevent cave in of the hole after it is drilled. Such casing may frequently have perforations at various points to allow liquid, such as water, to enter the casing. It is recognized that there are cooperative provisions for the insertion of casing into the well during the well drilling operation. However, we have developed a new method and an apparatus for practicing that method, wherein the well casing may be turned coincidently with, or independent of, the drill, and accompany the drill into the ground. We accomplish this by a pair of clamping rings and interlocking bosses allowing the operator to make full adjustment and to operate the casing independently of, or in conjunction with, the drilling. In this respect there is no prior art.